


The Fifth Time

by canadiankazz



Series: Times Jasper Fed from Annabelle [5]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade - L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Brujah (Vampire: The Masquerade), Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Nosferatu (Vampire: The Masquerade), Pain Into Pleasure, Vampires, blush of life, labradoodle hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiankazz/pseuds/canadiankazz
Summary: Things have been going very well for a while between Annabelle and Jasper, but it only takes one phone call to throw a wrench into everything.This is my L.A. By Night Alternative Universe where Jasper has been feeding from Annabelle for several weeks and they have developed a Blood Bond. SPOILERS for the end of Campaign 1 including the one-shots. This was written before Season 2, Episode 3. It’s obviously worth reading the rest of the "Feeds From" series before this part.





	The Fifth Time

**Author's Note:**

> I lay no claim to owning any of the characters involved. Warnings for some mild BDSM in this part.
> 
> As always, special thanks to L for the support, feedback and encouragement during the writing of the drafts. Special love to M for their additional input and for being as patient as they can. Thank you to everyone else who has enjoyed this series so far. When I first wrote this, I thought this part might be the end. It isn’t. I’m currently finishing parts 9, 10 and 11 with ideas for more.
> 
> Also posted to the author's tumblr.

“I have an idea I want to float past you,” Annabelle said.

Jasper glanced up at her. Her eyes were almost sparkling with mischief. He quirked his eyebrows at her. “Go on, then. I'm listening.” He was, but his main attention went back to the Jenga tower between them. His hands were very careful and dexterous, but even those most skilled at fine manipulation will find it difficult when a Jenga game goes on for too long and the tower starts to get wobbly.

“I'd like to, um... do something similar to what we did last time...”

Jasper could hear the blush in Annabelle's voice even though it couldn't be seen in her cheeks. He smirked to himself and he gently wriggled a block free. Who would have thought any Nosferatu could make someone blush? Take that, Toreadors.

“And which last time was that?” Jasper teased as he placed the block on top of the tower.

“You know... on the bed... with the neck biting...” Annabelle said, flustered.

“Ah, yes,” he smiled, showing his fangs. “You _really_ enjoyed that one.”

Annabelle made an annoyed, scrunched up face at him. She knew he was teasing her. “Yes. That one. I'd like to do something similar again, but... “

He waited for her to pull out a Jenga block. It was stuck, but she managed it.

“But...?” he prompted.

She put the block on top of the tower. It wobbled, but stayed up. “But I thought you'd maybe like to... um... chase me?”

Jasper looked puzzled, not sure he had heard her correctly. “Excuse me?”

“You could chase me...” she shrugged, embarrassed. “Never mind, it's a stupid idea.”

“No, hold on.” He put a finger up. He didn't like her thinking she was stupid. “So... you'd like me to chase you, and pin you down when I catch you?”

Annabelle's jaw was tight and she found she couldn’t look at him. It sounded so cringy when said out loud. “Yeah...”

“Like, in the street?”

“No, around in here.” She gestured a little to the sanctum around them. They were currently in Jasper's lounge. The Jenga tower was set up on a little table between them.

“You do know that I know these tunnels better than you,” he reminded her.

Annabelle was very aware. She shrugged. “It was just a thought I had. Never mind-”

“No, I want to do it.”

Annabelle looked up at him. “Yeah?”

“I mean... with the safe word and all, but... yeah. It could be fun.” He was grinning again. Annabelle's stomach did a little flip whenever he grinned like that at her.

She swallowed. “I will fight back though, this time. You'll really have to hold me.”

Jasper tilted his head down a little so that his stare and grin took on a Kubrick style. “Sounds good,” he growled.

Annabelle bit her lip. “Okay.”

“And when would you like to... begin this chase?”

“Um...” Annabelle glanced at the Jenga tower. Jasper got the impression she was going to do something a second before she did it. She deliberately pushed the tower over in Jasper's direction and shouted “Now!” She sprang up and bolted out of the room.

Jasper's laugh had a snarl in it. She was adorable. He brushed the Jenga blocks off his lap, in no hurry to begin. This was his home, after all, and he knew there were only so many places she could go. The fun would be over much too quickly if he just sprang up and caught her in the first minute. He stood up, cracked his neck back and forth, then activated Obfuscate and disappeared. His Beast stirred, interested in the proceedings. It had been a long time since there had been a hunt.

Annabelle darted through Jasper's workshop and turned down a passage. She looked behind her, but couldn’t see or hear anything. She tried a door and found it to be locked. Another door opened and she found herself in a library. She paused and looked around. She was so tempted to stop and look through Jasper's books, but she couldn't linger. She thought she heard something behind her and wriggled in behind a shelf. She stayed as still and as quiet as she could. Annabelle realised too late that she hadn't closed the library door and cursed herself. She held her breath for a moment before she remembered she didn't have to breathe. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Did a book shift?

“Better keep running,” came Jasper's sudden hiss in her ear.

Annabelle just about leapt out of her skin. She yelped and sprang up. He was nowhere to be seen. She scurried out of the library, seriously spooked. She thought she could hear him snicker behind her.

Annabelle sprinted down another passage and made several turns. She somehow found herself back in his workshop. She paused for a second and took off her jacket. She flung it towards Jasper's lounge, hoping it might be some kind if distraction, and moved in the opposite direction. This, at least, she knew fairly well by now. This was the direction of the bedroom.

The bedroom, of course, was a dead end. She knew that. He knew that. But she also knew that they were probably going to end up there eventually.

She thought she could hear movement behind her again as she scampered into the bedroom. She got as far away from the door as possible, with the bed between her and it and turned to face her stalker. She couldn’t see him, but she knew he was there. She bared her fangs and hissed in challenge, like she had seen other Kindred do, calling on some ancient Brujah memory in her blood. She heard an answering snarl come out of thin air and her opponent became visible. He was in the room, just in front of the door. Jasper kicked it shut behind him without looking back at it. The door slammed solidly home with a loud bang!

Brujah and Nosferatu stared each other down in the little bedroom, both daring the other one to make a move. Annabelle smirked, betraying the game, and tried to fake Jasper out. She ducked left, then right. Jasper cut the knot and simply jumped over the bed to get to her. He cleared it easily and slammed into her, shoving her against the wall. She landed hard, wrestling with him as he tried to pin her arms down. She used her strength against him and tried to wriggle free. Annabelle aimed a knee at Jasper and it connected. She broke free and made for the door, but he was right on her. Before she could turn the knob, he pinned her to the door and grabbed her wrists. Annabelle twisted and fought, but Jasper held her fast against the solid door. He leaned in and she could feel his mouth on the back of her neck and shoulder. “Keep... still...” he snarled quietly. Gently, without breaking the skin, he scraped his fangs against her neck. It was a warning and a promise.

Annabelle froze. She shivered at the sensation. Slowly, she tested her wrists again, but he was holding them fast. His whole body was pressing her against the closed door, with her facing the wood. She could push him off and away, but not without using some vampiric power.

“Blush for me,” Jasper rasped in her ear. Something familiar in her belly coiled like a spring in anticipation. She did as he asked. Instantly, she began to breathe hard. Her pulse raced. Her skin and blood warmed. She heard a pleased growl rumble fourth from directly behind her. The sound of it made her insides turn to jelly.

Jasper took two steps back away from the door, taking Annabelle with him. He had her arms restrained, crossed over themselves and her chest like a straight jacket, with his cold hands holding tightly to her wrists. She made another effort to struggle free, but he moved with her, countering her twisting motion. He steered her to another wall and pinned her there, away from the door. He leaned in very close and whispered “So far, so good... what colour is the stoplight?”

“Green,” Annabelle grunted as she continued to struggle against him. He was using the wall to help pin her arms, giving him a free hand to help brace himself properly.

“Good.” He used his teeth to move her tank top strap aside and down her arm. She was wearing a thin strap top this night. His Beast was getting very excited, but he was deliberately taking his time. “I thought I told you to keep still.” He nipped her exposed neck and drew a tiny scrape of blood. Annabelle hissed in pain. Jasper growled deep in his throat as the scent and sight of Vitae hit his senses. Annabelle could feel the vibration of it, but said nothing to stop him. She did stop struggling though.

Jasper licked the little wound closed and sniffed his way down her neck. It was then that Annabelle realised that he was teasing himself as much as her. She grinned despite herself.

“Would you like me to bite you?” he asked in a hushed tone.

Annabelle's voice shook a little when she answered. Her body had a vivid memory of the pleasure, the ecstasy that followed the brief pain from his bite, and it was craving it. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Please?”

She could hear him snarl in amusement. “Well, that's a first.”

Annabelle blinked. “What?”

“Someone saying please.”

She felt his muscles tense for a moment, then he suddenly spun her around to face him with her back pressing against the wall. Before she could react, he plunged his fangs into her neck with a hungry snarl. She gasped. He was biting hard, very hard, and the pain was intense.

“Yell..mmm...nnn....” she mumbled, losing her words as the bliss followed and began to roll over her brain and though her body.

To her mild surprise, Jasper pulled back. He had blood on his teeth. He was still holding her against the wall, but his grip relaxed noticeably. His bite mark on her skin oozed Vitae, thick and red, in a line down towards her cleavage. She too was hit by the scent of it now, and it was a powerful scent indeed. Her Vitae was warm with her Blush of Life. Her Beast growled and twitched in her chest, as if confused.

“Mmm?” Annabelle frowned at him. The pleasure was fading. Why had he stopped?

Slowly, deliberately, carefully, Jasper dipped his head to lick at that escaping blood drop before it disappeared into her shirt and bra. “You said 'yellow,'” he murmured. Despite his gentleness, Annabelle could feel that his whole body was under extreme tension, holding back his Beast with both hands on the metaphorical leash.

Annabelle shivered and whimpered at his lick. His tongue was oddly cold against her warmed skin. Her chest heaved up and down as her body reacted to the stimulus. “...'M okay...” she mumbled. “Was just... sharp.”

Jasper chuckled. “Sorry. Got a little... carried away.”

“Mmm… It’s okay.” Annabelle took a deep breath and braced herself. She knew that she could back out now, and Jasper would let her. She didn’t want to back down though. Her body was craving release as much as his was craving her blood. “Green.”

Jasper's mouth went back to the bloody wound and he started to suck her Vitae out of it. This time, there was no pain. That part was over. Now, there was just the pleasure.

And _oh_ , what pleasure it was. Jasper was going slow and tender again, but was gradually speeding up and increasing the pressure on her while he did so. Annabelle was soon moaning. Her knees felt weak and she struggled to support herself. Jasper put an arm around her to keep her upright and against the wall. She clung to him. Her previous struggles to escape turned into her pressing, grinding herself against him, wanting ever more stimulus. She could feel herself building up again deep inside to a climax, and the small cognisant part of her brain, the part responsible for this kind of base desire, prayed she would get there before he pulled away.

She did. Her moans got louder and she shuddered in release. She could hear and feel Jasper growling in response. A few seconds later, she was dimly aware of him pulling back and licking her wound closed. She slumped against the wall and against him, her legs shaking. Little aftershocks rippled through her.

Jasper smiled to himself, very pleased. Once again, he could feel her pleasure, taste it in her blood. This was something he could definitely get used to. His Beast lurked below the surface of his mind, reminding him that it would be so easy for him to continue until he had taken her last drop, but he was very firmly in control of himself and knew he would do no such thing. Jasper scooped Annabelle up into his arms and carried her the short distance to the bed, where he lay her down. She sighed, still getting her breath back. Annabelle's Beast writhed, as always unhappy with the situation, but she was getting good at ignoring it and letting its complaints be drowned in her sea of endorphins and after glow.

When she opened her eyes again a short while later, Jasper was sitting on the bed by her feet, watching her in the dim light of the room. He smiled at her without showing his fangs. He didn't feel the need to ask her if she was good. He already knew the answer to that.

“I like watching you... after. You always look like you've had the best time of your whole life.” He frowned, then corrected himself. “Un-life?”

She chuckled. “Well... you're pretty good.”

“Thank you.” He bowed his head a little. “Who says Nosferatu don't know how to show someone a good time, huh?”

“I've never said that!” Annabelle grinned.

This time, Jasper's smile was toothy.

Annabelle stretched and tried to adjust her top and bra back in place, only to find the strap of her tank top, which Jasper had previously moved with his fangs, snap in two in her hands. They both snickered.

“Oh, no!” Annabelle was partly dismayed and mostly amused.

“Oops... I must have bit it too hard, sorry,” Jasper said, though he didn't sound very apologetic.

Annabelle was trying to examine her bra strap, which still seemed to be okay. The structural integrity of the tank top was ruined though. The right front and back of it hung down without the support of the strap, exposing her bra to Jasper for the first time. It was black lace. Very sensual. Definitely date night.

“It's okay,” Annabelle sighed. “Going to have to get rid of it now though.”

She had meant later, after she got home, but Jasper shrugged. “Take it off. I'll be right back.” He slipped off the bed and headed for the door.

“What?” Annabelle blinked at him, surprised.

He paused at the door. “Take your top off. I'll give you something else.”

She smirked at him. She suspected that now was his time to blush pink if he could.

Jasper disappeared into the passageway and Annabelle did as he asked her. She wriggled out of the ruined top and dropped it to the floor. Part of her was glad she didn't have to get up. She wasn't sure her legs would allow her to walk yet, after that. She lay on the bed in her nice bra and jeans and wondered if she should cover up a little more, but Jasper returned before she had a chance to. He had a black, fuzzy bundle in his arms and tossed it gently to her. He seemed to be deliberately trying to not notice that she was under-dressed.

“Here,” Jasper said.

Annabelle examined the article of clothing she had been given and gave a little squeal. “It's the labradoodle hoodie!”

“I recall you liking it.”

“I recall thinking you looked adorable in it!” Annabelle countered.

“Well... you can keep it,” Jasper said.

She was already slipping it on. The sleeves were way too long and the hood was way too big. She felt like she was swimming in fuzzy black wool. “I can? Really?”

“Sure,” he shrugged. He had a closet full, and didn't need that one any more.

“Thank you,” Annabelle beamed at him. She reached for him, her hands seeming almost small in the long sleeves. “Come here.”

Jasper crawled onto the bed with her and they settled in each other's arms. She rested her head against his lean chest. She still had Blush of Life on, and he could feel her warmth and breathing. It kind of made him wish, for just a moment, that he had learned it too. It's funny, the little things you forget about being alive.

* * *

Later on next night, Jasper and Annabelle sat on Jasper's bed together binge watching a vampire Anime on her laptop. The main character was a more eldritch abomination take on Dracula and was fighting a horde of vampire Nazis who had invaded London. They were on episode nine of ten and things were reaching a climatic, bloody end.

They were interrupted by Jasper's phone going off. He checked the number. It was the Baron of Hollywood. “Sorry, I have to take this,” Jasper told Annabelle. He extracted himself from her and the bed and took a few steps away to answer the call. Annabelle paused the video and watched him. She saw that his phone still had a scrape on its case from when he had been run over by a truck the month previous.

“Good evening, Baron,” Jasper said smoothly into the phone. Annabelle's eyes widened a little and and swallowed.

“Is it Victor?” she mouthed silently to him. Jasper shook his head at her. She couldn’t hear the other half on the conversation, only what Jasper was saying.

“I am very well, thank you.” Jasper gave Annabelle a tiny smile. She smiled back, relaxing somewhat. Jasper was on good terms with Baron Abrams. Annabelle fidgeted with a loose thread on the sleeve of Jasper's black labradoodle hoodie that he had given her. She was still wearing it and had slept in it the day before. It was very cosy. She wanted to sleep in it forever, or until the fabric fell apart, at least.

“And yourself?” Jasper continued into the phone. “...Yes... Yes, it is... I can, but I think that the Baron of the Valley may need to be reminded by someone that although I am in his coterie, I am not always in his barony, and he does not always listen to me. …Yes, sir, I do.”

Annabelle put a hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle.

Isaac Abrams was telling Jasper something very interesting. Whatever it was, it was making Jasper grin a lot. He glanced at Annabelle again and she could see a moment of doubt and conflict in his eyes. He seemed to come to a decision.

“Yes,” he told the Baron. “Yes. I can. ...Yes, sir. I'll see you soon.” He hung up.

“What was that about?” Annabelle asked.

“I have... good news and bad news.” Jasper came back over to her. “Isaac Abrams is giving me another opportunity to... look after another political prisoner of his from the Ivory Tower.”

“Oh.” Annabelle strongly disapproved. To her, this didn't seem like good news and bad news at all. It only seemed like bad news. Jasper could see it all over her face and feel it in her blood. “Do you have to?” she asked him.

Jasper shrugged. “No, but... I'd like to.”

Annabelle frowned deeply. She was disappointed in him. “Jasper...”

“Annabelle. This is what I do. This is my job,” his tone was gentle. He wasn't going to let her talk him out of this. He had been conflicted for a few moments, but his mind was made up now, and he was unlikely to want to change it. “Yes, I could tell Abrams 'no'. Hell, you could order me to tell him 'no,' and I might have to comply with that, but that may damage my reputation with him, and staying on the Baron's good side is better than not.”

“Are you going to feed from this new person?”

He had already thought about that too. “Yes.”

Annabelle's level of upset went up a notch. “But you don't have to... I accept that you're being given a job. You're a prison guard, fine. But you don't have to...”

“I might need to, at least a little bit, to keep them weak, to help make sure they won't break out,” Jasper explained softly.

That did make a degree of sense, but Annabelle still didn't like it. She was quiet for a long moment. Jasper habitually ran his tongue over his fangs before speaking again.

“I'll understand if... you don't want us to have another feeding date again,” Jasper said very quietly. He cursed himself. Now she had him thinking of them as 'dates' too. He was also mentally preparing himself. He was going to miss it, miss her, if she told him 'no more.' He couldn’t lie to himself about that.

“I don't know, Jasper,” she sighed sadly.

“We don't have to stop though,” he continued. “I unfortunately can't allow you to come back here while there's someone in that cage, but... we could go somewhere else, if you still want to.”

Annabelle had been looking down at her hands, but looked back up at him again. “I can't come here again?”

He shook his head. “No. No one will. I have to keep this new prisoner a secret. I shouldn’t even tell you that I am getting a new person. I only am because... you've spent so much time here, lately.”

Annabelle bit her lip. She looked like she wanted to cry.

“I'm sorry,” Jasper told her. He was genuine.

“It's okay,” Annabelle sighed. Deep down, she knew that they couldn’t keep up what she and Jasper had been doing forever, but at the same time, she was also going to miss coming down to his sanctum. “You're right... we don't have to stop. I'm going to miss this place though.” She sighed again. “Do we have time to finish the series?”

“No, not right now. I have to go see Abrams. Sorry... again.”

Annabelle pouted and packed away her laptop. She bent and scooped her ruined tank top off the floor where she had left it and stuffed that in her bag too. Jasper watched her carefully and noticed that she was trying very hard not to cry. She had a hard lump in her throat. He swallowed.

“Hey... come here,” he said. He opened his arms and drew her into a hug. She clung to him, sniffling. Jasper was head and shoulders taller than her and easily rested his chin on the crown of her head. “Shh... it's okay, Annabelle,” he said softly. “All that's changing is that you won't be able to come down here any more, and why would anyone want to? It's literally a hole in the ground.” He heard her snicker a little, though it was muffled. “And anyways... now you can travel and not worry about when and where... and who... I'm going to eat. You can do your own thing and I'll do mine and sometimes, if you'd like, we can still meet up for... dates. It's not the end of the world, and it's not the end of... this thing we have. It's just changing.”

He could feel Annabelle nod. He smoothed her hair with his hand and she let go of him and stepped back. She still looked a little sad, but she knew Jasper was right.

Annabelle pressed something round and plastic into Jasper's hand. It was one of her little fake tea light candles. He stared at it and smiled slowly.

“Keep one here and think of me, yeah?” Annabelle requested.

“Sure,” he promised her. “Always.” He couldn’t _not_ think of her lately, but having this little reminder might be nice.

Jasper knew that Annabelle would be okay. This was a blow to their relationship, but he did not want to miss this opportunity from Abrams. Annabelle was free to come and go from the city, and indeed had been thinking about leaving L.A. for long stretches of time. Jasper did not want to lock her up, but he did need a reliable feeding source if he was going to keep existing. It would mean going back to his violent, non-consenting feeding habits, but he was okay with that. His Beast certainly didn't care if his victim said 'yes' or not. Annabelle giving him permission all these previous times had been the delightful exception to the rule. If she did wish to eventually continue their dates, he didn't have to give up on non-consensual feeding all together. He had a feeling that she would eventually give in and would want to see him again, to feel his fangs in her skin again, but that it would take her a while. That was okay. He could wait.

* * *

The following evening, there was a new prisoner in Jasper's cage, and Jasper was extremely excited. He didn't know how Baron Abrams had obtained this rival from the Ivory Tower in the first place, and at the moment, Jasper didn't care. The Baron didn't always answer his questions, and he didn't want to push his luck.

As delighted as Jasper was by this change in his fortune and being given a second chance by the Baron of Hollywood, there were still a few downsides to this. Namely, he was going to miss Annabelle coming here and spending the occasional days and nights with him in his sanctum. He also was going to have to go hunting on the regular for food for his victim, but that was okay. He was very good at hunting, even if he didn't eat the humans himself. Additionally, he kind of wished he could tell Nelli about this, if nothing else just to see her face. He was going to enjoy quietly, privately, lording this over her. Otherwise, so far as Jasper was concerned, this was excellent.

The vampire in the cage was a male Kindred still in Torpor, enforced by a wooden stake through his chest. The Torpor would end when Jasper pulled the stake out. Jasper knew that his victim would be starving as his Beast reacted to coming back to life, as it were, so he had a woman- beating drug dealer with a concussion all ready to go. The other vampire was wearing a black silk shirt, now ruined, of course, by the stake. Jasper smirked to himself. He had no intentions of getting this guy a new shirt.

Jasper carefully placed the meal, who was bleeding lightly from a head wound, into the cage next to the vampire. Then, in one firm, swift action, he yanked out the stake, stepped back and slammed the jail door shut. The vampire's eyes snapped open and he hissed in pain, rage and hunger. The Beast commanded him to pounce on the nearest source of blood and he did, very quickly ending the man's life. Jasper locked the door during this distraction and took a few more steps back to watch.

The caged Kindred finished feeding and got his wits back. He looked around in anger and bewilderment. “What the...?! Where the hell am I?!” he demanded. Then his eyes fell on Jasper and he recognised him. His eyes filled with more rage, and just a hint of horror. “ _You_...!”

The last time he had seen this Kindred, Jasper had been about to hunger Frenzy at the Highland in Hollywood. Jasper had briefly entertained the notion back then of leaping over the table and ripping into this insufferable Toreador's throat. My, how the tables had turned.

Jasper grinned at his newest captive. This was going to be fun. “Hi, Chaz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, yes, the Jenga tower at the beginning is meant to be in reference to another Geek and Sundry show. The "Blush for me" line was also borrowed from another vampire rpg fanfic on a different site, but it was so good, I hope I am forgiven for using it.


End file.
